Will You?
by SarahMarieCullen
Summary: An excerpt from my other story that is not on here, but on deviantART instead. It's a cute lemon, between Jacob and anyone that you want because names are not mentioned. The title is because of what's at the end. And yes, Jake is a werewolf in this story.


**A/N: Ok, so this is an excerpt from my other story on deviantART that I don't have the chapters saved in documents on my computer so I can't post them on here, but I really wanted to post this one because it's my first lemon and I thought people would enjoy it. **

**It's Jacob and whoever you want it to be because it doesn't say (my) name which is really who the story is about, but you can make it yourself if you wish to do so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He stared at me for what seemed like a millisecond and then his lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes widened at his sudden movement and the lack of air I was getting, but my eyes quickly rolled into the back of my head as his large, warm hands caressed my body. I slid my arms up and around his neck, holding him closer to me.

He let go of my lips with a smacking sound and heavily whispered "Are you sure?" All I did was nod; I couldn't trust my voice right now with my laboured breathing. His lips found mine again and he shot his tongue out to lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and welcomed him in. His scorching tongue ran over the roof of my mouth and across my molars, feeling my mouth. My tongue fought with his for dominance, and soon I was gasping for breath. His lips never stopped, they just moved down my jaw and to my neck, kissing and sucking on the skin.

I took several deep breaths while moving my hands up and into his hair. I pulled on his hair to try to pull his lips back to mine, but he obviously didn't even notice. I tried one more time with all the force I had, but stopped; he was already making his way up to my ear. He sucked on the sensitive spot before whispering "I love you."

I blushed because as he said those three words his hands began to travel up my shirt, raising it and pulling it off. The blood spread down my neck and to my chest, I was entirely flushed. He looked down at me with the most loving and adored smile on his face. He didn't look at anything but my eyes as he reached his arm around to unhook my bra, he just stared at me, constantly asking my permission and looking for any hint of hostility in my eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly and he pulled the straps down my arms, finally looking down at me.

I waited, but he just stared. He finally looked up and into my eyes and said "You're beautiful, in ever way." I blushed more fiercely as he lowered his head to my breasts, planting a kiss on each peak. Heated liquid rushed down in between my legs, pooling in my panties as he enveloped his mouth around my left nipple, his left hand coming up to play with my right. He twisted and pulled it between his thumb and fore finger. My back arched again the bed as I rubbed my legs together; trying to create some friction, but it wasn't working.

Jacob noticed and stopped his ravishing of my breasts to reach down and unbutton my pants, and pull down the zipper with his teeth. He pulled down my pants and threw them to the floor where he had discarded my shirt. I gasped as he blew air onto my aching core. He took his hand and rubbed it against my nub, I cried out as quietly as I could. Harry was a heavy sleeper, yes, but best to not wake him up during…this little situation.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I felt my panties being removed and him inserting a finger into me. I moaned at the feeling, a feeling I had never felt before. He added another finger and then a third, pumping them in and out.

"Please…Jake…" I panted. I needed to feel him in me. Now.

"Please what?" He asked innocently. Looking at me and smirking. He pulled his fingers out of me and stuck them into his mouth, licking them clean of my juices.

I wanted to smack the smile off of his face and attack him for not doing what I needed so badly for him to do, but instead I looked at him and said, "Fuck me…"

The smile fell off his face at my language, but he quickly recovered and pulled his pants down, kicking them too the floor with his feet. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the sight of him. Sure, I'd seen pictures in the sex education books, and in magazines and medical books, but I had never seen a dick in person. His…was definitely much bigger than the ones I'd seen. That's an understatement; he's huge. He chuckled at me as I just stared at…it, thinking _it's not going to fit, it's not going to fit._

I took a deep, steadying breath. This was really happening. He took my hand and placed it on his dick. I gasped, I had heard the term "hard," which it was, but the skin was smooth and soft.

"I…I dunno what to do..." I mumbled. Closing my eyes and swallowing.

"You just…stroke it. Trust me, anything you do will feel good." He smiled at me reassuringly as I opened my eyes. I sighed and looked into his eyes as I tried to do to him what I'd heard girls talk about before. I took my finger from base to tip, and then once again. He moaned and I squeaked as I made contact with his balls. I took my hand and wrapped it as well as I could around his member, sliding it up and down. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply threw his nose. He was trying not to make noise, I could tell. _Screw Harry!_ I thought and began to pump my fist faster.

A growl ripped through his chest and he attacked my lips, knocking my hand off his hardness. I gasped as my head hit the pillows and the headboard knocked against my wall. He took his fingers and spread me, trying to prepare me for something much bigger. I moaned as the head of his cock rubbed against my entrance, teasing me.

"Just do it already! Please…" I moaned.

"This is going to hurt…" Was all he said before he pushed in his tip. Inch by inch he pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed in my wet core. He didn't move once he was in, he just waited for me to expand and adjust. It must've been hard for him to not move, but he didn't want to hurt me. He wiped away the tear that escaped from the corner of my eye. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I love you," I whispered and pecked him on the lips. He slowly pulled himself back out and looked down, gasping from the sight of blood.

"I'm so sorry! I'm stupid! Pleas-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's ok…I'm fine," I smiled and then added, "If you don't start moving I'm going to have to kill you." I winked and he started to push back in, a little faster than the first time. It took a few seconds for the pleasure to start taking place over the pain. I moaned as he began to thrust his hips. Filling me completely, it's like I was made for him.

A deep, rumbling sound came from deep in his chest as my muscles clamped around him. I was so close; I could feel a tightening in my stomach, like a spring. Soon my hips came up to meet his thrusts, I could feel him hit deeper that way, and I wanted more of him.

"Harder…please…faster!" I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him into me while his thrusts became faster and much harder. I felt the muscles in his back ripple and flex underneath my fingers, while I clawed at his back.

"You're so…fucking…tight," he grunted.

"No…you're just…too big." I panted out. Sweat was beginning to breaking across my forehead and neck.

That seemed to give him an ego boost and his thrusts became rapid and off beat.

"Come for me, baby." He grunted. As he said the words my inside walls tightened and clamped around his manhood and I screamed his name. I felt hot liquid shoot into me at the same time and I realized he wasn't wearing a condom. I was too relaxed and happy to worry now. All I was thinking about was the beautiful God-like creature on top of me.

He pulsed and twitched inside of me and then fell limp, but he didn't pull out. He just stared into my eyes with the most loving look full of adoration. He leaned down and kissed full on the lips. I smiled when he rose his head back up and pulled out. I felt empty without him in there any more. He fell to my side and pulled me close to him, lifting the quilt up and over us.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest.

He put his hand on my chin and tilted my face up to look at me. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
